chickeninvadersfandomcom-20200214-history
Chicken Invaders: Ultimate Omelette
Chicken Invaders: Ultimate Omelette is the fourth episode in the ''Chicken Invaders'' franchise, initially released on November 29th, 2010 as a demo, and its full version a week later. This game added even more game mechanics, including rotation of the player's ship and zooming out, to contain the action. The plot has yet again been improved to be much more complex, and new Weapons were added again. Another important addition in this episode are the Satellites and Keys helpful machines you can dock to your ship to deal additional damage to the various enemies and bosses. The predecessor of Ultimate Omelette is Revenge of the Yolk, and the sequel is Cluck of the Dark Side. Summary I remember the day of invasion well. The memories still burn deeply, like spicy chicken wings. They came without warning, squawking menacingly, their ruffled feathers darkening the sun. Invading intergalactic chickens, out to punish humanity for our oppression of their earthly brethren. I instantly knew what had to be done. I dropped my half-eaten chicken burger and jumped in my cockpit. With a greasy finger I set my lasers to "extra crispy" and blasted off to intercept the fowl invaders. It wasn't easy. Squawks, feathers flying, the smell of charred chicken everywhere. Three times they invaded, each time with increasingly devious plans. Three times I managed to push them back whence they came, and secure humanity a few more years as the dominant species of this planet. After their last retreat, I headed for my local Space Burger to bask in the glow of my recent victory. Breathing a sign of relief. I sat down to enjoy a double chicken-burger with crispy chicken wings on the side. Little did I know that my greatest adventure was yet to come... Plot Note: Spoilers ahead! The plot begins with the Hero arriving at the local Space Burger store, like usual. As he was about to finish his order, an intergalactic portal suddenly opens nearby and a pilot from another galaxy comes out. The pilot says that his name is Hen Solo and warns our hero of grave danger. At first our hero doesn't seem to care, but once Hen Solo said that the future of Chicken burgers is also at stake, it convinced him. He then went after him and proceeded through the portal to a different galaxy. Our hero gets separated from Hen Solo as he emerges few star systems away, and goes right into the barrel of a gargantuan device made by Chickens. Immediately flying out of the way, the hero watches as the machine fires a humongous egg at a battle station, which has the yolk splat on its surface, which is then cooked by the nearby star's heat and blows up the station into smithereens. The narrator then realises that our hero has stumbled across some kind of testing site for the chickens' "latest contraption of doom". The machine then flees, and our hero gets attacked by a horde of Chickens that were at this site. The Hero then stops at a nearby star system as Hen Solo reunites with him, and explains that he emerged a couple of star systems away, explaining why our hero was separated from his partner. Hen Solo then explains that the machine known as the Vitelline Molecular Propulsor (or The Egg Cannon) is on its way to the Solar System, where it will fire a huge egg at Earth, let the sun's heat cook the egg, and cause the complete destruction of the planet. The two characters team up and proceed through the galaxy to stop the Egg Cannon. After a fight with a mysterious Giant Robotic Space Crab, Our hero and Hen Solo then split up and take 2 separate routes that the Egg Cannon could have taken to reach the center of the galaxy, where it will use the supermassive black hole present there to get to the Milky Way faster. The Hero meets the Egg Cannon on his route, but it manages to flee and leaves the Mother-Hen Ship to take care of him. After destroying the Mother-Hen Ship, the Hero finds Hen Solo, and tells him what happened. Hen Solo then tells our hero to head to the galactic core to stop the Egg Cannon, and leaves him to protect his own galaxy. Our hero then continues his journey with the narrator as his companion as he makes it to the galactic center. Instead of the Egg Cannon, he finds a Planetary Egg City made by the chickens, and quickly destroys it. Hen Solo arrives shortly afterwards, and says that the Egg Cannon must have already jumped through the black hole in the center of the galactic core, and that the Hero must go through it too to catch up to it. The Hero at first doesn't want to do this, but after being convinced by Hen Solo, he reluctantly agrees since he has no other choice. He then arrives at a mysterious galaxy, which he must escape from to proceed with his mission. The hero flies through another portal, arriving at a star system that is about to explode and go supernova. The narrator explains that there is a chance of getting out of this by flying towards the explosion and through the black hole that's forming in the center of the explosion. The Hero first says that he would rather want to fly away from the explosion instead of towards it, but after the Narrator explains that the shockwave would catch up to him anyways and fry him to a crisp, he agrees because there is no other option, and flies through the black hole which is guarded by a mysterious being the shape of an apple. He returns to the Foreign Galaxy where the Egg Cannon was recently, and realizes that he is going in circles. He is then confronted by a group of chickens that appear from a nearby planet and the Space Crab once again. After defeating the Space Crab yet again, he flies through another portal and arrives at the Space Burger Corporation's home galaxy. The narrator realizes that the Space Burger Corporation should supply its stores through a complex network of portals that lead to multiple galaxies. The Hero follows a supply droid and after a fight with the Iron Chef eventually finds a portal to home, but not before wreaking havoc in the headquarters. After arriving near the center of the Milky Way, our hero makes it back to the Solar System and confronts the Egg Cannon just as it's approaching Earth. After a long battle, The Hero wins and returns to the local Space Burger store, to ordering his lunch. The narrator then tells the audience that we should leave our hero to a well-deserved rest, content in the knowledge that our little home in the Milky Way is for now safe once again. The game ends in an epilogue with hundreds of Space Burger Corporation's security droids heading towards the Hero's position. To be continued...? Features *Up to 4-player cooperative play! *Journey to 12 star systems — across weird and wonderful foreign galaxies *Fight through 120 waves of invading chickens. *Discover 9 awesome weapons — plus a secret one! *Upgrade weapons through 11 power levels — and a supercharged 12th! *Collect 30 unique bonuses. *Acquire 15 medals — advance your chicken-hunting career. *Unlock 20 secret features. *'Internet high score tables' — compare yourself with people from all over the world! *'Multiplayer' — play on the same computer, over your LAN, or on the internet. *'Over 20 minutes' of original orchestral soundtrack. Buy You can buy the game through the InterAction studios website here, for €11.25. You can also get it on Steam here, for $5. Trivia *The first few versions of the game did not have the "Invaders" track in Chapter 7, only that the first edition to have it was the Christmas Edition, in 2011. *This is the only game in the series to have a Thanksgiving edition. *This is the first InterAction studios game to be released on Valve's Steam platform. *This game had two cut bosses, those being the Ninja-Chick and the Henterprise. The Henterprise was likely intended to be used in the Planetary Egg City's place, but it had to be unfortunately cut, while the Ninja-Chick was cut during the graphical concept stage. The Henterprise, however, got the position of the final boss in this game's sequel, and the Ninja-Chick might come back in Universe. *It was given the "Best Games of 2010" award by the Adrenaline Vault. Category:Chicken Invaders Category:Chicken Invaders: Ultimate Omelette